The current Invention explored the discovery of new methods for making soap in the powder form.
Soap making started around 2800 BC. One way in which the earliest people made soap was by combining plants or animals' fats with wood ashes, a method which today still forms the bases for many soap products.
Modern soap products are often made in bar forms, particularly when employing vegetable or animal fats. One disadvantage with this form is that it limits the product to its use as a personal care product rather than as a laundry detergent.
However, powder soap products have been made for many years now, using a wide range of techniques. One common problem with these methods is the high demand of the specification of the materials to be used as well as their numbers to obtain the product. For example, European Pat. No. 1,798,280, involved a soap powder composition of a fatty acid alkali metal salt which comprised further of various special characteristics.
It was earlier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,087 that soap powder could be made from a simple composition of sodium tetraborate, lard, water, and coconut oil in a hot process reaction. The product formed at the end of the reaction had to stand for several days for the final product to form. Besides, this had to undergo crushing to be made into smaller particles, which is subject to dusting soap particles formation.